1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mask for superimposition onto a photograph, to thereby accentuate a portion of the photograph.
2. Background of the Invention
Passe partout frames have for many years been a frequently employed means for showing a particular portion of a photograph. Such frames are made of a sheet of paper or cardboard having a cut-out, oval portion that allows the desired portion of the photograph to be freely visible when the photograph is mounted within the frame, while the rest of the photograph is hidden by the frame. Consequently, a viewer will immediately focus attention directly on the exposed portion of the photograph without being diverted by other images within the viewer's field of vision.
One particular portion of a photograph which is frequently accentuated, when arranged in a passe partout frame, is a portrait view of a person. A portrait is perceived much differently as compared to a photograph that includes the full figure of a person and the surroundings at the place the photograph was taken. When the photograph is framed as a portrait, the viewer immediately focuses attention on it. Thus, a visual effect is obtained in which the framed portrait is accentuated and manifests itself clearly to the viewer, who thus perceives the portrait far more intensely than the viewer would when contemplating the photograph in full.
This attractive effect is, however, to a certain extent reduced by the sharp edge along the cut-away portion of the frame, which provides for an abrupt transition from the portrait to the frame. Thus, the frame itself becomes sufficiently perceptible to attract part of the viewer's attention.
It has been sought to remedy the above mentioned drawback through a purely phototechnical method. When using this method, a peripheral region of a photograph is dimmed during the shooting of the negative or at a later time, when the prints are made, so that the central area appears with 100% sharpness and gradually fades out to vanish completely at a surrounding, neutral peripheral region. This peripheral region may be provided with uniform coloration, which does not by itself capture the eye. On the contrary, the smooth fading out directs the eye unnoticed towards the central portion of the photograph, the peripheral region in reality not being perceived. Thus, the resulting visual effect is optimal, allowing the central portion of the photograph to be studied without disturbing interference from other images within the field of sight, leading up to the central portion, which invariably would attract the attention of the viewer.
Thus, a distinct demand exists for a mask using means just as simple as a passe partout frame, which provides a visual effect as good as the one realized by the above mentioned phototechnical method.